


Kinktober 2019 | Sanscest

by IceFireEmily



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Begging, Creampie, Cross Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Crying, Domestic, Double Penetration, Dream Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mild Painplay, Multi, NSFW, Nervousness, Nightmare Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Painplay, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFireEmily/pseuds/IceFireEmily
Summary: Many Sans and Sanses come together and they do things, like cuddling and fricking.





	1. Day 1 || Killer x Dream x Nightmare || Sexual Frustration-Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer and Nightmare giving Dream "affection."

How did Dream ever get himself in this situation...? It was honestly quite embarrassing, probably the most embarrassing thing he will ever experience. 

Somehow, he feels like he’s about to be proved wrong.

His ungloved hands covered his face, shielding his eyes from the two cradling him. He was grateful for the fact that it was his brother and not Killer who was facing him in that moment because the heat in his cheeks were practically radiating. 

He could just imagine the teasing and the lustful shame from the inky teared skeleton… His alluring smirk and the dark pits of his eyes boring deep into his soul… Then his brother would just watch and chuckle, because he was amused, and he wanted to see Dream melt before him… 

The positive guardian could feel the heat burn at his core.

He held onto Nightmare a bit tighter and buried his face into the other’s bare chest, hoping to hide himself away forever.

He felt his lovers’ hands wandering over his naked body, comforting him greatly. 

A hand he recognized as Nightmare’s brushed gently over his skull. “Hush now, pet. You'll be good for us, won't you~?”

He suppressed a whimper but that didn't stop the ever growing heat surrounding his soul, threatening to materialize. 

He risked a peek and stared up at Nightmare’s menacing gaze. Cheeks bright gold, he nodded. 

“Yes, sir…”

Then a smirk. “Good boy.”

Dream’s entire body shuddered as the two began to touch him more, hands intentionally pressing into his sensitive spots. Moans escaped him from the overwhelming sensations. He didn’t even realize his ecto-body formed as he was drowned by the pleasuring touches.

“What a cute body you have, my star~” cooed Killer as his hands reached around Dream to groped at the golden mounds, otherwise known as Dream’s boobs. Dream couldn’t see it, but he knew the other was smirking. “So soft~ Just like you, pet.”

“Aah~ M-mnn-~ p-please…” Dream shifted in their arms, begging to be touched and pleased and loved.

“Mmm~ What was that~?” The positive skeleton felt a cold hand grip his chin, forcing him to stare into his brother’s eye. The blue pierced through him, making Dream melt more than before.

His body slumped, submissive to his lovers’ attentive actions. “M-more~ P~pl~eAse~ M-master…”

His cheeks burned, but it paid off. 

In an instant, he was swarmed by slimy tendrils. They circled around him, giving him a feeling unable to be attained by just his lover’s embrace. They trapped his arms and spread his legs, exposing his drenched pussy to the two.

Deep rumbles of a chuckle were heard and Dream felt the cool hand rubbing on his sensitive magic, bringing up another feeling.

“AAhAaaaH~~” Dream threw his skull back as he squirmed in the grasp of the dark tentacles. A shriek left his mouth as the cool fingers slipped inside him and immediately began to thrust.

More moans escaped him. “AAaHa~ AHh~ AAhhA~!!” He jerked in the tendril’s hold, feeling his end come nearer and nearer.

Nightmare curled his phalanges, twisting and thrusting them in harder, hoping do drive the smaller to his breaking point.

Dream cried out ecstasy. It was too much. It felt so good, like he was going to burst.

Much to Dream’s disappointment, he wasn’t granted more of the feeling.

It had seemed like he was on the verge of releasing, but suddenly, the fingers pulled out, dragging along his slickness with them. Dream whined loudly, needy for more of the pleasing feeling.

He glanced desperately at Nightmare with wide eyes. “N-no…”

The goopy skeleton only dragged his long tongue over the fingers, tasting the sweetness. He cooed, “You taste delightful~” He spared a glance over to Killer, who was grinning widely. “Try it. Both of you.” 

Killer immediately latched onto the other’s wrist, lapping up his wet arousal with a happy hum. Dream watched embarrassingly and jerked the moment the other pressed their lips together. The foreign tongue wandered into his cavern, trailing the taste all along Dream’s own mouth.

Dream moaned, feeling more wetness gather in the region. He needed it.

They pulled away from the kiss gasping. And not a moment after, Dream was moaning out, “M-ore more~ please~ I need more~ Pease…”

“Is that a demand~? Pet, you know that’s not allowed.” Killer stroked his skull teasingly. “Should we just leave you here~? Needy and desperate~?”

Dream shook his head frantically. The need was dire and he didn’t think he’d be able to bare it. “N-no! Please!! I-I c-can’t…”

He was hushed as Nightmare pulled him into a soft kiss. Eyes closing, he melted into it.

He could feel his legs being spread and two large objects at his entrance, yet he paid no mind and deepened the kiss as much as he could.

The pushed in. Finally. The pleasure accompanied by the slight burning surrounded his entire core and he cried out loudly. 

Panting, Dream looked down, seeing his lovers’ inside of the translucent glow of his magic. Realization seemed to settle upon him as he blushed brightly. He was being fucked right now. And he loved it. It felt so good yet very painful.

He let out a small whine once the two hilted inside of him. Small kisses are peppered all over his body but his lovers. They made sure he was pleased and comfortable. So Dream relaxed, melting into the hold of Nightmare and Killer.

“P-please… Masters~”

Not even a second later, Dream was screaming and the others were thrusting roughly into him. 

They continued their quickening pace with a complete mess of a skeleton in their grasp. 

Dream drooled and moaned loudly, completely emersed with the pleasure from his lovers’. He wished it would never end. And it really did feel like forever. 

Before he realized, their bedsheets were messy and dirty, soaked with cum. He didn’t know when they ended or how many times each of them came. But when he woke in between his lovers, legs tangled and warm bodies close, he smiled, snuggling into the both of them with sheepish glee.


	2. Day 2 || Nightmare x Nightmare || Soft Dom-Painplay-Pregnancy-Intercrural Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare and Nightmare. One is goop and one is small.

Day 2

There was something he found quite arousing, even though he didn't know the origins or how it came to be in his mind. 

But the tight grip of his darker self pinning him down made his mouth water. 

The domineering skeleton hovered closely over Night, wide smirk stretching across his face. Mare’s grip tightened on Night’s wrists, letting out a gentle coo. “You like this, Nighty~? Doesn’t the pain feel nice~?”

The rawness of his voice made Night whimper, heated magic spreading over his entire body. It carried along a burning desire to be absolutely wreaked. 

But there was another factor.

“M-mare… The baby…”

The corrupted skeleton cupped a hand over Night’s cheek, rubbing gently to subdue his worry. Another hand slithered down to his bulging stomach, glowing brightly with a small soul in its clutches. He softly pressed at the ecto, caressing it with care.

“It’s okay, Nighty~ We can still have fun~”

Night gulped at the cyan glow of his lover’s eye boring straight through him. He made no actions to move while Mare positioned the smaller on top of his lap. 

He blushed brightly, seeing that Mare had already stripped his pants off. And with a gasp, the cerulean member protruded from between Night’s thighs, causing a more embarrassed reaction.

“M-Mare- I- b-but-” A stuttering mess, Night ended his voiced thoughts with a whine. 

It actually felt much better than he would have expected. His lover’s dick laid over his stomach, stiff against his own sensitive magic.

Once Mare began to rock his hips, he released a moan, squeezing his thighs together at the sensation. He could even hear Mare groan lightly as he rested his skull on the smaller’s shoulder. He trailed kisses and affection across his neck. Night’s own hips began to buck down as he squirmed and unknowingly pleasured the other. 

“Does it feel good, Night? Keep going just- just like that~...” Mare started thrusting, member drenched in both lovers’ wet arousal. 

“Aah~ Mare~ mmMm… yeah- more… please.” He was drowned in the feelings. Mare’s member ground against his sensitive region. 

It felt like the girth was already spreading him wide, even if that wasn’t so. His sensitivity heightened as Mare angled himself to rut against his little button.

He moaned loudly and threw his skull back, resting it on his lover’s shoulder as he had done previously.

“I got you, love… relax. I’ll make it feel good.” 

Night nodded, even with the small desire for something more. He didn’t want to just feel good. 

He held tight onto Mare’s arms that began to roam over his ecto-body. They closed onto their target, gripping tightly onto his breasts.

“AAh~~!!” 

“Doesn’t that feel good~? Should I give you more?”

Mare’s hands groped at the magic, squeezing and molding it in his grasp, earning himself more moans from Night.

Night gasped, drool beginning to breach past his lips. He squirmed and melted into the ecstasy.

The burning in his core grew under all the ministrations and he was just about ready to explode.

Mare smirked at the other, loving his pleased expression. He began to tease the little buds that were already perked in arousal. Pinching at them, he started to tug and squeeze them roughly.

Night actually screamed, too sensitive to contain himself any longer. His entire body shook and he arched his back. The sharp pricks of pain on his nipples and with his own magic pressed against his lover’s, that broke the dam. Torrents of gushing cum squirted from Night’s fluttering pussy. 

Mare groaned, his cock standing even straighter at the delightful sounds and being squeezed so tightly by the other. Without a pause, his hands gripped at Night’s waist and thrusted without abandon.

“AAAha~~!!! Mare!!”

Night couldn’t help but scream even louder, he was already so sensitive and now Mare was going harder and faster. His legs couldn’t stop shaking as he was thrown into another release and another and another.

Hardly contained screams past his lips without shame, shrieking in pleasure, screaming his lover’s name. 

It all felt so good, even with the painful overstimulation that ensued. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as the pace stuttered. Night moaned weakly as he released for the final time, falling limp at last.

He blinked blearily once he set his gaze down, seeing milky release resting on his stomach, the dark goop a heavy contrast to his lavender, but he didn’t mind.

Night smiled as he was lifted and laid down onto the bed. He turned and looked up at his lover. 

Mare was smiling as well, bringing the two of them into a soft, loving kiss. Moments later, they slowly separated, incoherent mumblings and gentle moans passed between them.

“Did you enjoy it?” Mare asked, rubbing Night’s skull with care.

The smaller nodded and pulled himself closer, laying his skull on Mare’s bare chest. 

The dark skeleton chuckled in amusement, laying his arm over the other in an embrace. 

“Love you Nighty. Just wait until we have the baby, then we can have even more fun.”


	3. Day 3 || Paperjam x Fresh || Shower/Bath/Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh and Paperjam, a couple for a while now, take a shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub!Fresh- Sub!Fresh- Sub!Fresh-

“Do you promise...?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“I promise.”

“... To…?”

A sigh. “I promise to not slap your ass with a wet towel.”

Fresh smiled, satisfied with his answer. “You swore but das okey!” He giggled, running quickly up the stairs towards the bathroom. 

Paperjam blinked then chuckled softly in amusement. Quickly wiping the soft blush from his cheeks, he rushed after his boyfriend.

Stepping into the bathroom, he found that Fresh had already stripped and was prepping the tub. 

And the blush was back. Pj turned his head, averting his gaze from the naked figure of his lover. “U-uh F-Fresh- W-why are you already n-naked…?”

“Huh-?” Fresh blinked as he stepped away from the tub, then glanced down. Something didn’t seem to register until a few moments later. His skull exploded into a bright purple and he quickly tried to cover his body. “EEP! Jammy!! You w-weren’t supposed t-t-to come in, yet!!” 

The dark boned skeleton laughed nervously, but it was honestly comical. He shook his head softly and allowed his eyes to rake over Fresh’s bones, forcing more heat to both their cheeks.

Fresh only pouted at his boyfriend. With a huff, he crossed his arms. “Just take off your clothes too,” and he returned back to the filling tub.

Pj smiled. “You're such a dork.” That earned himself a ‘hmph.’

“And you’re an asshole.”

He grinned. Peeling off his clothing, he folded them and set them on the pristine countertop. Giving it a small pat, he slipped to Fresh’s side, who was turning the faucet off and filling the clear water with bubble soap.

Pj hugged Fresh gently from behind, sighing softly. Fresh nuzzled him back with a purr, happily reaching behind and planting a soft kiss to Pj’s forehead.

“Hhm, you’re so cute. Let’s get in, Fresh.” 

Pj lifted the other under the arms and dunked the both of them in the lukewarm water, resulting in a shriek and squeal of delight.

The couple ended up goofing around in the water instead of taking a bath like they were supposed to. Splashed water landed in many puddles on the tiled floor, droplets dotting at probably everything in the room. 

Fresh fell backwards into the tub, laughing as Pj shouted and water was thrown about. He giggled at the other’s playful glare and ducked under the water, grinning at the distorted version he saw from under the surface. 

An image flashed in Pj’s eyes inducing an erotic hunger down to his pelvis. He licked his lips, allowing that hunger to take over. His hand struck out, gripping the smaller’s neck, and shoving him against the tub floor.

A surprised shout left Fresh’s mouth. His limbs lashed out, begging to be set free. Panicking slightly, Fresh stared up at his boyfriend in betrayal. The tears that pricked his eyes washed away with the surrounding water. 

Was he going to die here?

To his lover, at that…?

Pj groaned, trying his best to suppress his magic, but it overflowed and his ecto snapped into place as an erect member. He panted, feeling the sudden heat control him. 

He stared down at Fresh, face blank yet cheeks tinted pink. Granting some mercy, he pulled the other from under the water and held him against the tub’s edge. Leaning in close, he pinned Fresh there, eyelights glowing with desire. 

“NNNgnh- Fresh…” He growled lowly, clearly struggling to hold himself back. 

Fresh whimpered and turned his skull the other direction with his sockets shut tight in denial. He was still panting even with Pj’s hand around his neck. He was slightly frightened, that fear pulsing in his soul.

And despite that, Pj’s arousal seemed to encourage Fresh’s magic. His own ecto formed moments later, the beautiful glowing purple illuminating the couple. He squirmed, not expecting it to form and whimpered helplessly.

Pj smiled, hand releasing Fresh’s neck and lifting to rubbing his cheek. “You’re so cute~ Do you want this~?”

Surprisingly, Fresh nodded. He blinked and turned back to face his lover. Cheeks flushed bright, he too reached up to cup Pj’s face. 

The two shared at few moments before one of them - or both. No one really knew - leaned in softly and they kissed.

It was a slow kiss, soft and gentle. 

And it was Fresh who turned his skull to deepen the kiss, pulling Pj down from his shoulders. The kiss fell short the next moment as Pj pulled away and Fresh blinked his eyes open.

Pj was smiling at the other, hints of his mischievousness and evident heat laced into it. 

Clearly not a good thing.

He cried out as magic lifted his hips up. Frantic, his eyes searched for Pj but seeing the other monster crouch menacingly over him, a detachable shower head in hand.

Fresh whimpered even as the other soothed him softly, coaxing him to spread his legs. And he did, slowly separating them, allowing Pj full view of his glistening pussy. 

Said skeleton licked his lips, hungry need washing over him. He wanted to just eat the other up, to push him to release over and over, to hear him scream.

Turning on the shower, a gentle spray escape the showerhead, splashing in drop on Fresh’s pseudo-skin.

Time for the first test.

He rubbed it over his lover’s pussy, eliciting a high pitched moan. Fresh arched his back, moaning quietly at the new pleasure.

Smiling, Pj turned up the power, forcing the stream to strengthen. Fresh flinched but nonetheless moaned even louder. 

Tears streamed down Fresh’s cheeks and drool fell from his mouth, as he was pleasured in his sensitive region.

He slipped with a sudden cry, sliding down as his spine pressed into the tub floor. Hands gripped at the ledge of the bathtub, hoping for some kind of purchase but, the new angle brought out more, louder moans.

He bucked his hips, his eyes straining up into his skull. He didn’t know how this felt so good but it was like the water was tearing him inside out, though not painfully. 

He cried out once more, feeling like he was about to burst. He blinked at Pj through his pleasured tears and flushed face. 

“J-jammy- I feel l-like- HNMmm~~!! Jammy!”

The showerhead was suddenly blasting at full power and Fresh came, wracking his entire body into a spasm.

He cried out, tears streaming and cheeks bright purple. “AaaAAAhaAhh~~!”

And when the flow didn’t stop, he was thrown into another release, causing a scream to echo through the bathroom.

Pj just grinned, loving how he looked at that moments. He was so sensitive and vulnerable, and at his control.

On a whim, he slipped a fingers into the fluttering pussy, pulling out louder moans. Not a moment later, he was forcing three fingers in and out of the smaller’s tight pussy.

“AAAAHhh!!! J~Jam-hAaaH~! T-too mUCh~~”

Forcing relentless orgasms upon the smaller, Pj found no will to stop. He aimed the showerhead at Fresh’s clit, actually making him scream loudly.

He said nothing. His fingers abused his g-spot and he rubbed the blasting flow against the sensitive little bud.

“AAAAhhAH~~ HAhah~~!! HAAaaHhh~~ Jammy! J-Jam- Ahh~ Pj! Please~~”

Fresh felt so good he might die. His pussy was so sensitive, yet Pj was pushing him further and further. 

It was when Pj forced his pussy to stretch even more with a fourth finger and already began to pound it into him, that Fresh scream Pj’s name.

The feeling of his fingers hitting deep inside of his core, which was so sensitive, and the everflowing blasting at his clitoris, on top of his already sensitive body, tingling from constant orgasms, forced him into a powerful, spine arching, final release. His cum squirted everywhere, dripping from around Pj’s fingers, it’s milky shine contrasting his dark bones.

Pj shut off the shower and thrusted his fingers a few more times. He finally pulled out, letting Fresh fall limp, in the water.

He smiled in satisfaction. Seeing that Fresh had already passed out, he gave him a final scrub down and transferred the both of them into their room.

Pulling the warm blankets over them, the couple held each other close. 

And soon enough, there were soft snores of pleasant sleep.


	4. Day 4 || Nightmare x Error ||Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error probably did something to annoy Nightmare

“P~please! I- nNNgn~Need~!” 

“You can take it.” Thrust. 

“Be a good boy for me.” Thrust, thrust, thrust. 

Error glitched violently with the continuing thrusts. His bones sparked with codes at the pain. Pleasurable pain, it might be, but even with the growing build up inside his core, he needed to be allowed to set it free. 

And that wasn’t happening anytime soon.

The glitchy skeleton whimpered loudly, clinging onto his lover’s neck. Pressing his face into Nightmare’s shoulder, he hid his flowing tears and pleasured face.

A dark and goopy hand cajoled Error softly, rubbing at his skull, while the thrusting quickened.

Set into a wave of mumbling moans and singings of pleasure, Error arched his back, pressing their bodies closer. 

Error didn’t think he’d last much longer. He needed to cum.

Nightmare groaned. Error was so cute. And he squeezed him so tightly.

He always enjoyed their sessions. Both of them did. But this time, Nightmare wanted to add a twist to their games.

Tentacles sprouting from his back emerged and secured the smaller’s limbs, forcing them to hook around Nightmare. Said goopy octopus hunched himself further, leverage arm pressing into the mattress and the other one, rubbing gently and Error’s waist.

Completely situated, Nightmare pressed a loving kiss to the glitch’s skull then began to pound into him without remorse.

A scream.

A moan.

A cry.

Many moans.

They carried along a pulsing heat to Nightmare’s already burning pelvis. And it urged him to strive for more.

He drove himself harder into Error’s bucking hips, forcing his dick to ram against his deep insides. 

Burying himself into Error's pussy over and over, he slammed into a spot that made the glitch jerk. And so Nightmare took initiative, allowing goopy tendrils to slip inside the dripping hole. 

“AAGghGhhN~ NIGHTMARE!!!”

Hearing those cries, Nightmare took in a sharp breath, and thrusted fast and deep at Error’s g-spot. The tentacles stretched him further, slithering deeper inside and curling against all his insides. 

Error sobbed at the pleasure. Remnants of tears and drool stuck to his skull, and his mismatched eyes rolled into his skull. 

He bucked his hips harder, body too overwhelmed to process it, but begging for more of the ecstasy. 

“M-More!! Please~!! NiNnhgn~~ Nighty, mo~reee!!! Please~~~!”

Who was he to refuse?

Error was in absolute bliss. 

Uncontrollable moans escaped his mouth, something he never expected to do. And just the erotic feeling of something inside him, pounding away. And his lover was slamming away inside of him, aiming to pleasure him, and drive him to ecstasy. 

He loved it. 

And it was growing more inside his core. 

Screaming as Nightmare pounded at his sensitive part, hitting it again and again and again. 

It was relentless. But it felt good. 

And he couldn't hold himself back. 

“NNgnnH~ Nightmare!! Im- I'm~ g~gon-”

“No.”

Error cried as Nightmare suddenly stopped all movements. Clawing at his sludge covered shoulders, Error continued to sob and beg for more, to feel good again, for release. 

Nightmare simply stared, face placid and calm. He rubbed Error skull softly, coaxing him to calm down as well. 

The glitch’s shaking stopped, but he still bucked his hips, searching for that friction again. 

Nightmare placed a hand on his waist, stopping that as well. 

In a tone, low and hushed, he cooed, “You don't have permission to cum yet, Glitchy~”

Error let out a silent sob. Desperate, he started clawing at Nightmare's shoulders again, no intention to hurt, but needy. 

“N-need it.”

The goopy skeleton hummed, pretending to think for a few moments. 

“Either you stay quiet, or you start begging. Then maybe I'll let you~”

The other shivered. Body glitching a few times, Erorr dropped his head in submission and whimpered softly. 

“P-please N-Nightm-mare… Let me c-cum. I n-need it…”

“I'm not convinced.”

Nightmare’s low, rumbling voice brought more heat to Error's flushed skull. Starting to shake more, he whined loudly. 

“Please!! N-nighty! Pl~please let me cum! I need it! I n-need to so b-bad! I can't last any longer~!! Please, Nightmare!!”

The king of darkness smirked. Considering his choices, he could either continue to tease his lover or allow him his needed release. 

The former option sounded nice, but his own dick was throbbing in need and he, himself, didn't think he'd last long, either. 

So… That only left one thing. 

“Pl-please…”

At that desperate plea, Nightmare shoved himself inside again. 

“AaHAhAaaa~~!!!” It earned him a beautiful scream. 

He continued, ramming in harder and faster, all to build up the tightening in both their cores. More and more and higher and higher to peak their pleasure. 

It took Error in only a few moments. That blissful feeling was back. By now, he was an absolute mess, but he could care less. 

He bucked his hips and arched his back, taking in his lover’s dick deeper and quicker. Body shaking and already spasming, he moaned and cried out loudly. 

Then suddenly, his body was wracked in a powerful shudder and he screamed his lover's name. 

He came heavily, pussy clenching tightly around Nightmare, bringing the goopy skeleton to release as well. 

His cum poured into Error’s deep core, unable to escape because of how tightly he was clenched around him. 

Error finally fell limp as the blissful high left him, tears dripping down his cheeks. 

He was still shaking from his after-release when he let out a small moan as Nightmare pulled out. 

The blue cum of both their magics spilled from his gaping hole, yet both skeletons were exhausted and ready to collapse. 

Nightmare situated himself beside his lover and pulled some clean, warm blankets over the both of them. 

Error sighed happily and snuggled into Nightmare, feeling great and happy. 

Both of them smiling and cuddling, the feel asleep in pleasant silence.


	5. Day 5 || Nightmare x Dream x Cross || Size Difference-Distension-Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is taking on a 'massive' risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is in his passive form btw. I don't know if I mentioned it in this chapter

It was too big. 

Too big is really a lot in Nightmare’s book. 

He could take a lot of things. 

He’s taken pain, suffering, hurt.

But this was too much. 

Nightmare gulped, as he stared down with wide eyes at the two massive cocks of his lovers. He whimpered, dreading the moment he'd have to take them inside. 

Shaking wildly, he felt strong arms lower him down to the heads of their owner’s massive manhoods. 

“W-wait.”

They complied, holding him steadily. With his entire frame shaky, Nightmare gripped his brother’s, who was in front of him, shoulders. Taking in a few deep breaths, he calmed down his pounding soul. 

Shifting so he could turn his head towards the other behind him, Nightmare nodded softly. “Please go s-slowly.”

“We'll take care of you, Nightmare.” Cross reassured seriously. 

Nightmare whimpered quietly but turned forward again, nodding to Dream as well. 

The golden skeleton smiled, sympathy and care laced into his expressing. He nodded back then focused back on lowering Nightmare onto their hardened cocks. 

He teared up, only taking in the tips but the stretch already stung. Gritting his teeth, he sucked in a breath and relaxed his magic. 

He received instant gratification. The cocks slipped in a bit further, forcing his wet pussy wider.

Nightmare panted at the overwhelming feelings swirling inside of him. He already felt so full, and they were already so deep into his core.

Glancing down, he might’ve cried. Not even a few inches down and he didn’t think he would last any longer. 

But he needed to.

Well, it was now or never.

Shoving away all logical thoughts screaming at him, he sucked in air through clenched teeth and dropped himself all the way down.

Well. He screamed, and quite loudly too. His legs trembled heavily and the pain was starting to emerge. Tears cascaded down his cheeks.

His shoulders shook as he squeezed his eyes shut and leaned onto Dream.

Crimson blood dribbled down his legs, combined with his wet arousal. Because, somehow, soft pleasure emerged in the deep crevices of his core and hints of those warm sparks drove him to chase that feeling.

Not deterred by his lover’s silent protests and worries, Nightmare rocked his hips, pulling moans out of the three skeletons.

The smallest arched his back, hazy eyes staring up at the ceiling. Surprisingly and with no warnings, he came, squirting his cum over his lover’s gargantuan cocks that lay hilted inside of him.

Cross and Dream both groaned at the negative guardian’s tightness as the wrapped their arms around him, holding him close between them.

Coming down from his unexpected high, Nightmare slumped with soft moans, mumbling beggings and praise.

“Mmnhm~ Ahha~ haahmm~ D~reamm~ Crrross~~”

Dream cupped Nightmare’s cheeks with care and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead, while Cross planted licks and affection over Nightmare’s bare spine and collar from behind. Both their hands sliding down to hold onto the smaller’s waist, they snapped their hips up for a strong thrust.

A strong scream erupted from the smallest’s throat, which already felt a bit sore. “AAhhAAA!!~~~”

The other two continued to slip their dicks in and out of the small pussy, digging in deep and hitting at all the sensitive regions inside of him.

All their actions pulled slurred moans and screams from Nightmare, as he blinked tears from his hazy sight and arched his back, taking in all the pleasures. He bucked his hips into the pleasure, allowing his lovers to fuck him senseless.

It was when he felt two larger bulges at the base of their lengths that he choked. He couldn’t stop the others nor himself as he was shoved down, tight pussy forced to envelop his lovers’ massive knots.

He cried out, choked moans arising once he felt his womb fill with foreign magic.

Shaking as he came with his lovers, he took in the copious buckets of cum pumping deep inside him.

And even after what seemed like an eternity, the filling tapered off and Dream’s and Cross’s dicks slipped easily out of Nightmare.

Said skeleton fell limp in their hold as cum gushed out of him, raising more heat to his cheeks.

Once the flow stopped, his lovers pulled them under the covers.

Sighing deeply in satisfaction, the small guardian smiled and snuggled into their hold.

He was glad he took them in as they did for him.


	6. Day 6 || Error x Ink || Upskirt Sex-Domesticity-Creampie-Bulges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error has been a good housewife, hasn't he?

Error sighed in satisfaction as he cast a glance over upon the house. Sparkly clean. With his hands on his hips, he mentally patted himself on the back and strode over to the kitchen.

Time to make dinner!

Skirt swishing with every step, and made his way around on the search for ingredients. Humming as he thought of what to make, he snatched himself some vegetables and set them on a cutting board. Singing quietly to himself, he began to clean and prepare them.

Ink walked through the door of their cozy, little house. He slouched as he dragged his fatigued body into the living room. Tired after a hard day at work, he completely dropped onto the couch.

Hearing his husband in the kitchen making food, Ink smiled to himself. How did I ever deserve his love? Looking around the room, he found everything to be neatly organized and perfectly clean. 

A little warmness burst in his heart and he smiled softly. 

Maybe he could repay Error… 

Pushing the soreness in his bones, he sat up and quietly made his way behind his glitchy husband.

He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, humming to himself and swaying his hips to the beat.

Seeing Error in a skirt was surprising enough. Even after all the years they’ve been together, this was the first time he’d seen him in something so cute. Error would often wear dresses, saying it was comfortable and flowy, so Ink never questioned it since truthfully, he liked the look. 

Seeing this now, though, it aroused a multicolored blush to his cheeks and a heat to everywhere else, as well.

Guess he was going to repay him back sooner rather than later.

In one motion he pressed up against the smaller’s back, wrapping his arms around Error’s waist. “I think I should reward you, my little glitchy~” he cooed deeply. 

Error actually squeaked and dropped his knife with a clatter. He was blushing and the implications but turned to his lover and glared. “You’re lucky I didn’t stab you accidentally.”

Ink chuckled and nuzzled the other, hands kneading the other’s ecto. 

“Guess I am, but I’m also lucky to have you~”

The glitch’s blushed deepened evidently. He snapped his head back forward and crossed his arms. 

“Get your hands off me, you damn pervert.”

Ink hummed, giving the thought a few moments before, “Nope!” and he dove in to suckle and kiss Error’s neck.

“UrH- aH! Ink! Stop it, stupid squid!” Error squirmed and struggled in Ink’s hold with brightly flushed cheeks, but Ink wasn’t letting up, pulling him in tighter. 

The artist explored more of his lover’s neck, trailing his salivating magic over the dark bones, and making absolutely sure to please Error. He knew the glitchy skeleton was just denying it. 

The way he pressed back into him, leaning into the affections. Ink could feel his erection tent in his pants, and Error sure seemed to notice. He whimpered weakly and grinded on it, allowing both their heats to touch past layers of clothes.

Ink panted as well, feeling his bulge so restrained and hard, yet being touched by Error still satisfied him. But not enough.

Swiftly, Ink cleared the kitchen counter, and shoved Error forward onto in, flinging the skirt higher and showing Ink his covered area. Licking his lips, he pressed his fingers over the other’s clothed clit.

Hearing a breath hitch, he continued. Rubbing the pussy, he soon found the panties too soaked. He slipped it off with ease.

Giving Error his full attention, Ink also leaned down, trapping the other in completely as he rubbed his covered member over Error’s sensitive pussy, drenching his pants as well.

“AaaAhh~ Inky~”

“You've been so good to me, Ruru~ Wouldn't you like a reward~?”

“HAh~ N-no ah- Ink~”

Ink smirked, feeling Error grind back. Seems like he did want it. So he pushed forward, allowing his bulge to spread the other’s lips, pressing against the tight entrance.

“Aah~” Error helplessly moaned as he laid across the cool counter, pushing his ass up. 

At those bucking hips, Ink shed his pants and held his thick manhood at Error’s slick pussy. Rubbing it, he pulled moans from both of them. Error melted into the feelings, falling into a mess of moans and pleasure, as he laid limply.

Not waiting another second, Ink plunged his burning heat into Error’s.

“AaHha~!!”

With zero delays, the creator began to thrust his throbbing dick in and out of his lover, pulling high pitched glitchy moans from the small skeleton. 

Error screamed. 

Ink’s dick filled him more than he expected. But through his hazy vision and blurred mind, all he could do was bare the immediate stretching of his walls as the others cock constantly hit at his sensitive insides and spots, sparking a growing pleasure in his magic. 

Error bucked his hips at the pleasure, body desiring more and more of what Ink had to offer. 

He arched his back the most he could, pressing his formed stomach onto the counter. While doing so, his ass tilted up for Ink’s viewing pleasure and he threw his head back, multiple tongues hanging from his open mouth, dripping and covered with salivating drool, and gave way to freely strewn moans and screams. 

Ink groaned, already feeling like he was going to cum. Error turned him on immensely. Just seeing him at his mercy, screaming and moaning, tears falling past his already tear-streaked face, it made Ink pound even harder. 

His reward was a gratifying clench of Error’s pussy. 

And don't even get him started on that. The destroyer was so warm and wet inside. And he squeezed him ever-so tightly. Each thrust was another moan. Another scream. Another cry. Another squeeze. Another time his lover was pleasured. 

Ink felt himself burst, as he was unable to hold himself back as he let his cum fill the other, but that didn't stop him. 

Error whimpered loudly as he felt Ink’s hot release pump into him even while he was fucked. His own body thrown into shudders, Error came as well. 

“AaaAhHH~ INky~~!!!”

Through his pleasure, he arched his back impossibly as he screamed while his mismatched eyes rolled up to stare at the ceiling past his wide sockets. His dazed mind allowed him to finally fall limp, his blushing face pressing against the counter while his body rocked along with Ink’s continual thrusting.

It was when Ink pulled out roughly and spilled his multicolored seed over Error’s glowing ass, that the glitchy skeleton let out a weak groan. 

The rainbow magic dripped steadily from the smaller’s stuffed pussy. 

It pleased Ink. 

With a satisfied smile, Ink gently flipped Error onto his back and sat him upright with a supporting arm. 

Error allowed his body to be situated with sleepy compliance. As he sat upright, he didn't find the strength to stay so he plummeted into Ink's arms. 

Though surprised, Ink simply cooed and praised his lover with care. He slipped his own pants back on and fixed Error’s messed up clothing, first fix adjusting his top, then flipping the skirt back to a comfortable position. 

Error mumbled out a small thanks as he snuggled into Ink’s supporting arms, letting his eyes fall closed and drifting off into satisfied rest. 

Ink smiled softly. How did he ever get such an adorable little mate?

Chuckling to himself, he carried the smaller to their Error-cleaned bedroom and set him down. 

Lying beside him, Ink draped an arm over him while the other slipped underneath and held the glitch close. 

“Thank you, Error. Love you.”

In response, Ink received a pleasant nuzzle. 

Smiling, he nuzzled back, “I hope you liked your reward~ Because you deserve everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like sweet fluffy smut. How about you? 👀


	7. Day 7 || Ink x Error x Fresh || Spitroasting-Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Fresh give Error a small punishment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi Σ੧(❛□❛✿) I haven't posted here in a long while (273 days to be exact) but I do hope you enjoy what I pulled together.
> 
> Warning: Kinda consensual noncon

A glitched scream tore its way past Error's throat at the feeling of blossoming pain deep within his core as the large phallus pounded away at his insides. 

"F-fuck! Error~ Ru~!" Ink panted, pistoning hips relentless on Error's soaking magic. His hands gripped tighter on his lover's hips, unmerciful and rough enough to leave bruises, pulling Error's ass closer to him and thrusting harder into the sobbing skeleton. 

"P-PLeaSe InK- AHh!!" Streaming tears rolled over Error's stained cheeks, his mouth gaping, begging, screaming for some form of relief as Ink continued to fuck him senseless. "Pl-PleAse- HnghNN!! St-SToP!!! PleAse PLeASE!!"

"MMhm~" Ink hummed in thought, though Error doubted the creator even spared a thought of letting him go. "Oh Ru, I love it when you beg~ Do it some more and maybe I'll consider!"

The glitch released a shriek after a particularly harsh thrust, multicolored hands scrambling to grip onto the nearest object, which also happened to be Fresh. 

"Aye brah! You look like you havin fun~" The colorful parasite purred, his own hands petting Error's sweating skull, useless comfort towards the glitch. 

The only response to the other was harsher shaking as his trembling fingers feebly hooked into the other's bright clothes. Crying out at the overwhelming sensations, the glitch mustered up all his willpower to bury his dripping head into Fresh's lap, all the while shaking at the pain and pleasure. 

"P-pLeaSe I'M s~s-SoRry-" Error pleaded, speech garbling into a messy, glitchy mess. 

Ink leaned in close, hovering over the smaller as he cooed. "Say all you want~ Shouldn't have destroyed that AU, right? Hm~?" Error didn't have a moment to think as he was pounded into with ferocious abandon. Choking on his spit, he moaned wetly as his insides were torn apart by his mate's massive length. 

Tears, drool, sweat, they dripped onto Fresh's shorts, which were already shed and pulled down to reveal his throbbing member. Fingers curled under Error's chin, lifting it up more gently than he would've expected as they forced his hazy sight at Fresh's burning gaze. All that did was bring the tingling heat sparking over his bones back, arousing him further.

Error whined, clenching his sockets closed. From the warmness of his two lovers to the ecstasy that climbed higher and higher with each passing moment, Error felt submerged with an undeniable desire for more. More pleasure, more love, more of that riveting gratification. 

Fingers intertwined with his, pulling him out of his thoughts. Fluttering his sockets open, he found himself immersed with the sight of Fresh's smokey eyes. The parasite spoke in a hushed tone. "Error..." Said skeleton nodded distantly. He didn't need the glasses to tell him what Fresh wanted.

Succumbing to pleasure, Error allowed multiple tongues to part his lips. Soft pants and breathing escaped him as he endured Ink's pounding torment of pleasure. He felt Fresh shiver under him, moaning at Error's warm breath so close to his sensitive magic. Error let out a moan of his own, closing his lips around the colorful skeleton before him. 

"Ahh~ Glitchy... mmh~ Keep goin just like dat," Fresh moaned, hands settling on Error's skull, encouraging the other to take his cock deeper. 

Error melted, the taste of Fresh's magic filling his cavern sent sparks of pleasure racing to his core, followed by the intensifying tightness growing from Ink's relentless thrusting. He arched his back gracefully, feeling both his lover's lengths shove in further, pressing over all those wonderful spots within him and igniting that electrifying bliss he craved. 

He choked and not a moment later, screamed, body locking up as that growing tightness burst. Error's climax tore through into a powerful ecstasy, throwing him into a mind blowing moment of complete pleasure and lust. His dripping pussy clamped tightly on Ink's throbbing dick, enticing more pleasure from both skeletons. 

"Aahh.. oh Ruru~" Ink moaned breathlessly, hips still pistoning in and out of the other, dragging along a building overstimulating. Error returned the moan, eyelights rolling back into his skull. He pulled away from Fresh's dick, mouth hanging open and tongues draped over while he panted exhaustedly. 

"Mmmh... That's a good boy, Ru~ Be just like that for us..." Ink murmured, running his hands more gently and lovingly than he seemed at that moment, even while he was pounding deep into him. Already those caresses and words, made his soul tingle, chest warming at the praise. 

Error whined, returning to work while Fresh pulled him down on his length encouragingly, hips thrusting up every so often. From how he was moaning, Error expected him to be close. His tongues made work with the other's magic, slithering and rubbing around the parasite's dick, enticing more husky moans from Fresh.

Then Error found warm magic filling his insides from both ends, making him go limp from the absolute bliss. His muddled mind returned to pleasant words flooding in, engulfing him with sweetness and warmth. A whine escaped him. He felt sticky magic cover his face, and similar ones drip from his gaping. He opened his eyes to Fresh's softening dick, remnants of cum still oozing onto his skull. 

Feeling movements still, Error snapped back to his lover's soft, whispering praises. It made him melt.

"Oooh~ Error. You make us feel so good... mmh~ What a precious glitchy you are," Ink teased, forcing heat to rush to Error's cheeks. 

He mumbled back, hiding his face in Fresh's spread legs. 

"Brah, you must really be likin it in there," came a coo from the parasite, that made Error burn up more so. 

He growled in displeasure, wiggling around. 

Unfortunately, escape wasn't given to him, as he found himself held down once again. Glaring over his shoulder, Error wished he could wipe that smug grin of Ink's face.

Said skeleton giggled with mischievous intent, a dark shadow overcoming his skull. 

"Nuh uh, Ruru... We're not done yet. You might've leaned your lesson but I'm here to fuck you again and again until you're crying and screaming, my little slut~" He purred softly, gently skimming his lips over Error's clavicle, making shivers travel along his bones with fear and arousal. "We have all night, Error."

"AAAHhNNGg~~!! INK!! FRESH!!"

Error released a scream, voice cracking at the pleasure and intensity. Another orgasm racked through his body. His insides were melting, numb, but still sensitive to the aching pleasure as both cocks slammed away inside him. They reached all his nice spots, filled him up past the brim, pleasured him more than he'd ever felt before. 

Ink and Fresh were determined to please their glitchy lover. They fucked him all night. They filled him up over and over. They pleased him again and again and until they were sure he'd be an absolute mess. 

Not even a minute later, another orgasm built up and came down hard. Error cried out, hands scrambling at Fresh's jacket, shoving his dripping face into the other's chest, hoping to hide from the world but to no avail. 

It was too much. He felt so good but at the same time, he didn't think he could continue any longer. 

"MMmmHnnM~!!!"

Error's muffled scream echoed through the room. That was how many orgasms now? 6? 9? 10? Surely it had been way more than that. He'd lost count at the first hour. 

He could feel his conscious sap away with each thrust. He could barely keep his eyes open as he leaned limply against Fresh's supporting body. Even though their lengths pounded away inside him, he couldn't help but be lulled into a sense of warmth and safety. 

Their heavy breaths, gentle caresses, soft nibbling over his bones. Error arched his back, crying into the pleasure of orgasms flooding over his body over and over. 

Breathless, Error fell limp in the hold of his lovers while they continued to fuck him. Tears streamed down his cheeks, the immense pleasure simply too much for the glitch to handle. 

He flushed at the feeling of soft lips against his. Multiple tongues filled his mouth, exploring and dominating his wet cavern, making Error release a pitchy moan as he leaned into the kiss. 

"What a nice whore~" Ink mused, causing an unexpected warmness to shoot through Error. "You've been so good for us, haven't you? So warm and slick... You love this~"

Error's face darkened, though he said nothing as he was still being helplessly dominated by Fresh's tongues. 

He didn't think he could endure this for much longer. 

"Ah~ Ruru... So good..." The souless skeleton ran his own tongue over Error's bare shoulders, tracking wetness over his sensitive bones. 

"You're so sensitive... You like it when we touch you, hold you, make you feel good, huh?... Mmh what if I just..." Ink circled a particular spot that made him quake, "right here..."

When he bit down, Error jerked. He pulled back screaming, an intense orgasm washing over him for what he'd hope to be the last time that night. 

All the noises drowned out, his mind hazy and numb from the pleasure. He could faintly hear his lover's voices making efforts to continue dragging out his high. And just like that, he fell completely limp and it all faded away. 

Waking up, Error felt miserable. 

Well, more miserable than he usually does in this sorry excuse called life.

"How ya feelin, broski?" Error froze, blinking his sockets open to Fresh's blurry face. The question registered a moment later and he groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He mumbled a quiet "fine," then snuggled his face into Fresh's chest. 

The parasite chuckled, petting Error's skull gently. "Sure it was 'fine.' Heheh. We should do dat more often, ya bro? Was p rad. Didn't know ya were into those kinda things. Surprised me and Inky brah when you asked for it." Fresh smirked down at him as Error glitched in embarrassment, face glowing brightly. 

As expected, he simply buried his skull into Fresh's chest again, hiding away. "Sh-sHut uP..."

"Nah, I think I'm good, brah," he teased, following up with a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Fresh enjoyed the adorable grumble that came for his Glitch. 

Error skowled. He couldn't deny how good last night felt. His lovers treated him so well. Their touches, soft caresses all over him, driving him to stimulation he never thought he'd find. It warmed his heart. He lay in his thoughts, not even trying to keep his blush away. 

Distantly, he could feel Fresh's breath evening out and Ink's soft snoring at the foot of the bed. Sneaking a peak, his suspicions were confirmed seeing the colorful idiot halfway off the bed, body twisted so unbelievably strange, though Error supposed that was a new usual. 

Not thwarted by his temptations, Error pressed a swift kick to Ink's side, shoving him off the bed with a loud yelp. Error simply tuned out the other as he snuggled into a now alert Fresh, who was now getting slapped with a pillow. 

Error chuckled lightly, enjoying the chaos that ensued.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yay- Wasn't that fun? 
> 
> More soon.


End file.
